Divergencias y otros enredos
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Según México, Estados Unidos deformaba la información a su conveniencia. Según Estados Unidos, México sólo estaba apenado, ¿como iba a terminar esto? En un gran dilema, seguramente
1. Chapter 1

******D****isclaimer:** _El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz  
_

**Advertencias**:_ Palabras altisonantes  
_

**Aclaraciones**:_ Bien~ estos pequeños episodios los empecé en la biblioteca de mi Facultad mientras esperaba una clase. Estaba tan aburrida y carente de un enchufe para recargar mi Lap, que dejé volar mi imaginación y escribí cosillas que terminaron en convertirse en esto xDDD _

_En realidad ya tenía los fragmentos de ideas, pero apenas pude acabarlos ayer, que no llegó el maestro de mi Seminario y tuve 4 HORAS LIBRES... Dios, ¡Y NO PODÍA IRME A CASA POR ESTAR ESPERANDO FILOSOFÍA! Argh, fue desesperante, aunque por ayudar a pulir esto, no fue tiempo perdido n.n_

_En fin~ las "deleitaré" -nótese el sarcamo- con este humilde fic, ¡Gracias! Y ojala les ayude a pasar un ratillo divertido n.n_

_Owari~_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Divergencias y otros enredos"**  
**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Primer Capítulo**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

Estados Unidos era un sujeto que procesaba la información de una peculiar manera… por no decir convenenciera y altamente bizarra

Sólo él entendía sus propios chistes, sus frases y aquellos estúpidos planes heroicos que sacaban miles de suspiros en las conferencias, juntas, reuniones, y demás eventos donde participaban el resto de los países, ¡ni siquiera su Jefe sabía muy bien lo que tenía en la cabeza! Así que, al parecer, el mundo parecía condenado a su volatilidad e impredecibilidad

Ya los había cargado la verga

Bueno, en serio que no podían quejarse las naciones fuera de América porque no tenían que tratar demasiado seguido con él… uy, sí, que los latinoamericanos cargaran con ese pendejo y ellos bien, gracias, comiendo sus chingados scones, jalando los grifos de agua y hablando con ponys

Aun así, en sus propias juntas, a veces trataban de entender por qué el mecanismo de Estados Unidos trabajaba distinto: la edad quedaba descartada, y aunque el ser colonizado por Inglaterra y desarrollar su propia religión eran argumentos interesantes, no explicaban del todo ese… ese… atrofio de cerebro… y no les importaba en tanto se pudriera con sus propios huevos, ¡pero no! Se llevaba a todos entre las patas, ¿alguien le podía decir algo? ¡Sí! ¡Y lo deformaba de manera tan estúpidamente extraordinaria!

Y cuando era momento de irse, los del sur los dejaban a Cuba y a él soportar semejante adefesio

Carlos tenía sus propios problemas y por eso no lo culpaba que se desatendiera de su "_carga del Norte_", pero no significaba que para él todo fuera fácil

Entre esos topes, estaba "_la comunicación_": el gringo ni siquiera entendía cuando se le decías las cosas _así_, ¡_en caliente_! Lo tomaba por el lado que quería y lo deformaba, siendo jodidamente extremista siempre… podía creerse que era un acto reflejo, un mecanismo, algo ejecutado con la mayor inocencia de un niño que le arrancaba las alas a una mariposa _por curiosidad_…

… ¡Puta madre!, eso ya era escalofriante…

No obstante, aquel no era un caso que le diera terror… bueno, sí, pero "_incredulidad_" era una palabra mejor para describir su actual estado, ¡y claro! Todo era realizado por esa pinche distorsión de la información…

No podía creer hasta donde llegaba su estupidez, ¡porque aquello rebasaba todo lo anterior! Y es que, cuando se quedaron solos en el jardín principal de Los Pinos luego de una junta –se le vinieron 100 años encima, podía jurarlo -, el gringo comenzó directamente con ese tema que, en un principio, no sabía si de verdad lo escuchó

Alfredo, de alguna manera, llegó a la conclusión de que todo el odio que le profesaba desde _cierto-incidente-que-pasó-en-el-siglo-XIX-y-que-significaba-pena-muerte-mencionarlo_, sólo era la manera de ocultar cuánto lo amaba…

…

-… ¿Qué? – méndiga cara de puto wey desabrido que debió haber puesto, ¡de tener la boca abierta seguro se le habría ido al piso!

-¡Ya me oíste! – sonrió con tanta, tanta inocencia. _Cabrón_ – Sólo estás enamorado de mí y por eso te comportas así~

¿Desde cuando, en el mundo, se entendía un completo y auténtico desprecio por un amor incondicional? ¡¿A quién se le ocurría?

_A Estados Unidos_

-… Vaya, te volviste más pendejo – respondió mirándole con apatía –Pensé que una cosa así ya no era posible, pero qué le vamos a hacer…

-¿Lo ves? ¡Lo estás haciendo de nuevo! –lo señaló con descaro –Tus insultos, tus desplantes, tus miradas… ¡finges odiarme porque no conoces otra manera de demostrar tus sentimientos! ¡Y que me evites, es que estás consciente de eso y te pones nervioso! Jajajajajajaja ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido!

¿Cuál sentido? ¡Sólo decía chingaderas! Tenía ganas de abrirle la cabeza y averiguar el origen de tanta estupidez… más aún, de _esa_ estupidez, ¿cómo se le ocurría? Peor aún: si empezaba a decírselo a todo el mundo, el único desprestigiado sería él, ¡y de nada serviría desmentirlo! Porque cuando se trataban de chismes así, a nadie le daba por escuchar UN CARAJO

Si algo no soportaba, era ser blanco de comentarios por un mero disparate

-… escucha, gringo – inició despacio, con un tonto que claramente era de aborrecimiento –Me valen VERGA tus mamadas inventadas, pero no te atrevas a meterme

-¡No son inventadas!

-¡Cierra el pinche hocico! –interrumpió -¡No me metas! ¡Ya tengo bastantes problemas como para que me vengas a joder con otra de tus estupideces!

-No te voy a molestar, ¡créeme!

-Ah, seeeeh, claro – dijo sarcástico –Tu no chingas, mientras que la comida de Inglaterra es deliciosa y Francia se va a ordenar sacerdote – rodó los ojos –Seeeeh, te creo

¡Y en todo ese rato, a pesar de que le decía lo equivocado que estaba, no escuchaba! ¡AHHHHHH! ¡QUE ALGUIEN LE DIERA UN SCONE PARA QUE SE AHOGARA! Era como si, en vez de decir "_No_", exigía "_Pregúntame otra vez en 5 segundos_"

Le pediría el paro a Tony de que le hiciera un estudio a su cerebro mientras durmiera, ¡con la tecnología de otro planeta, seguro entenderían su mente! Así le patearía los huevos… o le daría las armas a otros –cofcofRusiacofcofVietnamcof – para que lo hicieran

Tal pensamiento le hizo curvear los labios

-¡Waaaa! ¡Sonreíste! –celebró -¡Quiere decir que al fin lo reconoces!

-¡¿Q-Que? ¡NO! ¡NOOOO! ¡NO MAMES! –trató de reparar- ¡SONREÍA POR PENSAR EN PATEARTE! ¡SÓLO ESOOOO!

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Ya sabía que lo admitirías! –le guiñó un ojo, irritándolo –Pero no te preocupes, ¡esto no te va a dar ningún problema! Y no vas a tener que cargar con eso

… ¿Eh? ¿Le había dado un lapsus de cordura?

-¿De verdad?

-¡Sí! Porque, ¿sabes? –en un segundo ya lo había abrazado de la cintura con… cariño y posesión. Se paralizó – Yo te ayudaré, ¡me haré responsable!

… no, era sobrestimar sus capacidades

-Oh, que considerado –ironizó al tiempo que intentaba apartarse

-Es que… lo haré p-porque…

… ¿Fue su imaginación, o lo escuchó tartamudear? Le miró con curiosidad… y lo descubrió más rojos que un jitomate, aunque sonriendo con alegría…

¿Qué chingados…?

-Porque… también me gustas –soltó con voz suave –Estoy enamorado de ti, Alejandro

… sin duda, nunca entendería qué tenía en la cabeza como para soltar aquello… pero más que nada, no quería entender por qué dichas palabras le apretaron tan asfixiantemente el corazón

Estados Unidos procesaba muy diferente la información, ¡que no se hubiera negado al húmedo beso que le siguió, no quería decir que sus conclusiones eran ciertas! ¡Él no lo amaba! ¡NO LO AMABA!

… sin embargo, dejaba mucho que decir que no sólo_ no lo hubiese rechazado_ en los siguientes besos y abrazos, sino que le correspondiera con una pasión y un afecto que no se conocía… al menos no con él

Esto lo deformaría a su conveniencia, era seguro

Ojala Tony pudiera hacerle pronto una lobotomía


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración: **_Me siento estúpida por este capítulo, ¡es todo lo que tengo que decir! n.n  
_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Segundo Capítulo  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

México, aunque no lo pareciera, era un sujeto bastante discreto, ¿en qué sentido? Que no le gustaba pregonar la verdadera relación que llevaba con las demás Naciones

Desde un punto superficial no era nada nuevo, ya que todos procuraban lo mismo en pos de proteger su imagen e intereses, ¡él mismo lo hacía! Como cuando se aguantaba su recelo hacia China a la hora de los acuerdos comerciales, o su MUY leve envidia a Brasil al escucharlo decir con orgullo que ya era una potencia regional

Sin embargo, el caso del mexicano era curioso porque, a pesar de todo, intervenía la dicotomía aprecio/desprecio, es decir, un elemento meramente subjetivo y pasional

_No quería que nadie supiera a quién odiaba o amaba de verdad_

Y resultaba muy irónico porque, sin falta, expresaba sin ataduras su cariño hacia los amigos, respeto a los de mayor experiencia, espontaneidad con sus aliados y odio a quienes no soportaba

Podía parecer que gustaba mucho de Alemania, pero igual era posible que le desesperara

Podía decirse que Perú y Brasil eran de sus mejores amigos, y también no era descabellado pensar que existía espacio para la desconfianza y el desprecio

Precisamente esto de exhibirse de _cierta forma_ y ocultar lo que sentía _en realidad_, le permitía moverse muy bien en el marco internacional, haciendo muchas amistades, varias alianzas y poquísimas enemistades. Su carácter ayudaba también a crear sinceras confianzas, y con su política de prestar servicios a quien quisiera, se diría que demostraba con hechos lo que prometía

Así, se llevaba bien con todo el mundo, demostrando, por ejemplo, que era humanamente posible ser amigo de Rusia, y hacer reír abiertamente a Japón

… que se dijera con quién se expresaba_ de verdad_ era un punto totalmente diferente… e incluso esto entraba en duda: siendo México como era, ¿no era posible que, en efecto, sí apreciara a quienes se lo manifestaba?

_Inocente hasta probar lo contrario_

Pese a eso, Estados Unidos estaba convencido de que no todo era lo que parecía

Explicaba que tal actitud no se debía sólo a la conveniencia, a la estrategia o por el "_simple calor del momento_", sino a algo de calibre más… humano

_Le daba pena_

Sonrió conmovedoramente mientras fingía prestar atención a la presentación del susodicho, ¡era sorprendente que detrás de esa actitud alegre, desvergonzada y parrandera, hubiera espacio para el pudor! Se le hacía adorable, aunque algo de burla luchaba por escapar de sí, ¡resultaba muy irónico!

Bueno, dentro de todo, no era tan raro: la educación que tuvo tanto con Imperio Azteca, Imperio Maya y posteriormente España, le implantó la idea de que no podía revelar ni pregonar lo que en verdad quería, menos cuando implicaba desobedecer las buenas costumbres o las órdenes. Incluso que cuando llegara el tiempo, era mejor ir con cuidado para no revelar algo que terminara por destruirlo…

Si era posible, mejor no hacerlo

En su lugar, era preferente la diplomacia y el buen trato indiscriminado, ya que así estaría abierto a todo tipo de tratos sin asperezas anteriores. Esto en especial lo quiso borrar el español por alguna creencia de que "_Siempre había que dejar en claro que enemigos eran enemigos y nunca cambiaría_" - tenía un problema de doble personalidad, cierto- sin embargo, no lo logró y continuó con aquella actitud

Las cosas quedaron en que debía tratar muy bien a todos y guardarse las emociones para él mismo. Punto

De ahí que fuera penoso, más no frío, cuando se trataba de expresarse sinceramente… ¡no quería decir que no lo hacía ya! Pero sentimientos de mayor peso no salían de su boca ni siquiera cuando se le amenazaba con una pistola en la cabeza

Además, existía el detalle de que no le gustaba que alguien se enterara de sus cosas personales y, sobre todo, que comenzara a hablar de él por eso. Debajo de la indignación del momento, la más pura vergüenza le carcomía, siendo que se burlaba del mundo y de él mismo para no delatarse

Ahora bien, ambas facetas del carácter de México se aplicaban con él:

Primero: fingía odiarlo y lo expresaba sin problemas con sus groserías y desplantes cínicos, pero en realidad lo amaba; era asunto obvio aunque se negara a admitirlo propiamente, ¡se lo decían los besos que le correspondía de excelente manera! A pesar de que luego lo evadiera y le gritara que nada había entre ellos, ¡era nada más que pena! ¡Sólo eso! Y él, como buen novio~, lo entendía y trataba de ser paciente dándole poco a poco dosis de sus caricias para que se acostumbrara

Segundo: al no "_haber nada_", no quería que dijera "_pendejadas_" sobre ellos

_"-Guárdalo en tu puta cabeza, me vale madre – dijo viéndolo con absoluta pesadez– ¡Pero no seas pinche ojete como para decir algo! ¡El mundo no puede enterarse de esa mamada tuya! ¡Empezarían a chingar a cada rato y me vería envuelto en un escándalo de mierda! ¡No quiero que me relacionen contigo en NADA por tus malditos huevos, cabrón! "_

Hizo un puchero con la boca, ¡el héroe nunca mentía! ¿Qué tenia de malo que lo supieran si era verdad? Le daba la impresión de que se avergonzaba, ¡pero de él! ¡Y ESO NO PODÍA SER! ¡Cualquiera querría salir con el héroe!

Aunque… entendía que debía ser comprensivo… a menos en los próximos 10 segundos, en que saldría la diapositiva que coló en la presentación de Alejandro~

-Convertidas las tarjetas como moneda de curso legal, actualmente deben de andar en circulación más o menos un total aproximado de unos 47 millones de tarjetas de débito y crédito, lo que ha generado un sinnúmero de operaciones bancarias por un monto de más de un billón de pesos

10, 9, 8, 7…

-Si analizamos el resultado, podemos llegar a una conclusión: por un lado, ha permitido el incremento del crédito al consumo, con lo cual las empresas han resultado beneficiadas en sus ventas y el gobierno en el aumento del cobro del IVA; sin embargo, por otro lado, se ha ido generando también un aumento en la cartera vencida de los créditos bancarios al consumo, llegando a ser hasta por 79.5% a noviembre del año pasado

6, 5, 4, 3…

-Es posible también que los bancos estén considerando cobrar un porcentaje mayor en las comisiones por cobranza: si envían un aviso o recordatorio de pago, cobrarán una cantidad determinada independientemente de intereses altos. No debe olvidarse olvidar que el promedio de interés en las tarjetas de crédito va más allá de un 4% mensual sobre el saldo promedio de lo pendiente de pago, o dejado de pagar a la fecha prestablecida por los emisores de las tarjetas como último día para efectuarlo

2, 1…

-Ahora, en la siguiente gráfica

Cambió de imagen…

…

…

La sala, que estaba en un común silencio, estalló de pronto en susurros y palabras incomprensibles,eufóricas y burlonas, cosa que no le gustó EN NADA al moreno, ¡se le notó!

Volteó casi casi en cámara lenta… y ahí estaba: una fotografía enmarcada con rayitas azules, rojas, blancas y con estrellitas de Estados Unidos y él GIGANTE donde s-se e-estaban b-besando e-en m-medio d-de l-la c-calle…

Y en una esquinita, con Arial del número 12, se leía la leyenda "_¡Se supone que nadie debe saberlo! ¡Guarden el secreto! Jajajajaja. ATT: Alfred F. Jones_"

…

Sintió todas las miradas sobre sí, ¡y sonrió con orgullo! Al tiempo que soltaba una carcajada típica de héroe, ¡no había por qué negarlo, jojojojojo!

…

Lo siguiente que sucedió, fue que México destruyó aparatosamente el proyector, el panel, la mesa de la junta y estrelló varias sillas sobre los restos de la "_evidencia_". ¡Estaba fuera de sí! Lanzaba maldiciones en su idioma normal, en náhuatl, en los otros 64 que se sabía y en algunos que seguro ni existían; Inglaterra, Noruega y Rumania juraron ver invocaciones de seres del Inframundo; España se espantó por ver el fantasma de Imperio Azteca amenazándolo con sacarle el corazón; Rusia comenzó a llorar porque le recordaba a Bielorrusia…

¿Y él? Sólo estaba en su asiento, riendo con absoluta alegría y contando la historia del origen de aquella imagen a Japón, Francia, Canadá y varios curiosos que se le acercaron

Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción

Alejandro podía ser penoso, _pero él no_, así que estaba bien~


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaración: **_Y con esto se concluye esta pequeña serie. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! n.n Y agradezco a quienes me dejaron review, ¡me animan mucho! Nos vemos~  
_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Epílogo  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

No iba a negar que la mayoría de las ocasiones, tenía que decir cosas que no eran del todo ciertas

No era "_mentir_", sino privar parcialmente de la verdad a sus congéneres

Tampoco era por motivos personales

Se trataban de órdenes de sus superiores, o de acciones propias que mantenían las cosas a su favor por el mayor tiempo posible

No se sentía culpable, ¿para qué, si todas las Naciones lo hacían? Algunas, con un descaro impresionante

Tampoco los condenaba porque, de una y otra manera, lo hacían por propósitos parecidos

De eso se trataba el enfermizo juego de la diplomacia y la política: sólo participaban de la mejor manera y la que pudieran manejar. Ese era uno de los deberes como países, ¿no? Mentir igual que los humanos que los habían creado

Eso, por su lado de Estado. Por el "_personal_", las coas se desarrollaban exactamente igual, pero con la diferencia de que era movido por motivos de consciencia propia… si es que algo así existía

En verdad que no encontraba el sentido de tener dos mentes distintas si, a pesar de todo, iban a actuar de forma idéntica

Tal vez lo mejor era ser sólo Nación, suprimiendo en su totalidad lo propio y dejar que los hombres los condujeran, ¿no era eso lo que sucedía en realidad? ¿Para qué pensar por uno mismo, si eso no valía en nada para ellos? Parecía algún burdo método para torturarlos hasta la locura, haciéndolos testigos de su descarada manipulación y sometimiento

Ser país con una mente era una mierda

Puta porquería de juegos de poder

Por eso se distraía más en placeres simples, mundanos y superficiales, ya que en aquello no tenía que pensar, mentir, o sentirse miserable ante la impotencia. Le ahorraba el examen de vida y se divertía por el tiempo requerido, hasta que recibía un mensaje de sus superiores con la indicación de regresar a la rutina de muerte lenta

_Distraerse-concentrarse, concentrarse-distraerse_. Ese era el ciclo en el que se veía envuelto, y si no tenía la opción de decidir realmente, ¿para qué molestarse en profundizar? Sólo había que recrearse por ciertas horas, y eso era todo

De ahí que la bebida, el cigarro, los bailes, las corridas de toros y cantar fueran las cosas que lo "_llenaban_"… en todo caso, no era necesario pensar ni como humano ni como país en ninguna de ellas

Tratándose, ahora, de los inevitables asuntos personales acarreados por otros, no era demasiado difícil separar los "_sentimientos_": los escuchaba, aconsejaba y apoyaba, consolando como había visto que otros lo hacían

Era la repetición de un conocimiento, no uno reflexionado ni aplicado, por lo que no tenía problemas en ser el paño de lágrimas de toda clase de sujetos

…

No obstante, en esos momentos lo aquejaba precisamente lo que no tenía sentido para él y que desechó como mera basura inútil: _pensar en lo que quería_, y no como Alejandro Rodríguez, ni como México, sino apelando a la parte "_pura_" de su ser…

Evocar siquiera la posibilidad de reflexionarlo ya era una bilis y una borrachera aseguradas

Hubiera ayudado mucho el alcohol o un placer carnal vago, pero no estaba en posición de ir a buscarlo, ni siquiera de ejecutar movimiento alguno porque, para su extrañeza, se encontraba acorralado contra la pared por Estados Unidos, quien lo veía con dolor, tal vez con duda, súplica, aun reteniendo el eco de la frase que soltó segundos antes

-¡Dímelo!

Lo ordenó… o suplicó con un tono de voz que no supo ni quiso distinguir

No sabía muy bien cómo llegaron a ese punto, aunque seguramente se debió a que le dijo lo obvio, lo natural, lo que se estampaba en su cara como la evidencia más explícita y que quebraba la fantasía que se empeñaba en mantener:

Desde aquel incidente en la conferencia mundial, donde se vio en necesidad de destrozar parte del equipo y de los muebles a su disposición, los rumores y las conversaciones en torno a la "_relación_" que llevaba con el de ojos azules no se detuvieron: las preguntas, las sugerencias, los consejos se volvieron cotidianos y llegaron a la máxima culminación con las indiscreciones que Francia solía imaginar en voz alta

Podía ser un sujeto paciente –si quería-, sin embargo, no podía soportar ser el objeto de burlas a base de una vil mentira que le revolvía el estómago. Cada reunión solía ser un pesado infierno de preguntas, y aunque las cosas se calmaban muchísimo cuando sólo estaba con sus hermanos, no se hicieron esperar las palabras de burla de Argentina, la indignación de Chile, la expectación de Perú y el silencioso resentimiento de Brasil

No podía creer que su propia familia se creyera aquella mamada

El punto que ya vino a joderlo por completo, fue una supuesta "_charla_" que España e Inglaterra tuvieron con él: el primero, a pesar de que no tenía el mínimo derecho de siquiera recomendarle algo, amigablemente le felicitó y pidió que se cuidara, no olvidando sus recomendaciones de no desatender el marco internacional porque, según él, "_solía ser muy soñador_"

¿Y culpa de quien había sido? Tenía sólo su mente, y fue producto de esos tiempos en al español le fascinaba oír el sonido del fuete chocando contra su piel abierta

E Inglaterra, después de la tanda de quejas que no se molestó en escuchar, finalizó advirtiéndole que "_No jugara con los sentimientos de Alfred_"

Ja, seeeh, como si los tuviera y como si le importara a alguien la opinión de la Ex Madre Patria, pendejo

En visto de eso, se vio en necesidad de aclarar mil veces que no era cierto… ¿pero alguien lo escuchó? Por supuesto que no: la distracción más frívola solía ser la de mayor apego, y al ser el protagonista uno de los países que todos tenían en la mira, nadie estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar por el mero placer de "_sentir algo_"

Nunca se desperdiciaba la oportunidad de "_sentir_", aunque fuera a base de algo irremediablemente estúpido

Quizá por eso, él también permitió tales acercamientos del estadounidense…

… pero eso no quitaba que su honor estuviera siendo la comidilla del mundo entero

Muy a su modo hizo que la situación se controlara… claro, también fue con la ayuda de Rusia, no obstante, su nivel de nigromancia fue el último empujón para detener la molesta situación a un nivel mucho más llevadero: ahora Francia se despertaba a media noche gracias a las pesadillas, Inglaterra no tenía modo de alejar a los demonios de su casa, España no dormía por el fantasma de Imperio Azteca y a Japón no le alcanzaba el arroz para alejar a los malos espíritus

Claro, también tuvo que ver que su contacto físico con Estados Unidos desapareciera en su totalidad: ya no permitió los besos, los abrazos, o los toques de supuesta confianza que habían nacido a raíz de una confesión hipócrita; no se quedaba en la misma habitación que él a solas por más de 10 segundos, y prestarle atención se convirtió en un mito

No lo quería cerca, y no lo necesitaba para sentir: para eso estaba el alcohol, el cigarro, las drogas y las prostitutas

Se lo dijo directamente, sin ningún tipo de traba o culpabilidad. No había por qué tenerla con él

-No soy tu pareja – le miraba con total apatía - ¿Hay manera de que entre en tu cabeza? No significas nada para mí

Debió suponer que tal oración no lo satisfacería para nada, y en efecto, no lo hizo, lo que lo llevó a "_escuchar"_ una serie de argumentos que concluyeron en esa inmovilización y a la pregunta con su exigencia

-¡¿ME AMAS? ¡DÍMELO!

Ahí fue cuando las cosas dentro de sí se desquebrajaron:

Nada salió de su boca

Eso hizo que las dos partes de sí dibujaran un gesto de sorpresa, comenzando a gritarle a toda voz cosas que le rompían el cerebro: México exclamaba "_No_" porque todavía existía el odio por quitarle más de la mitad de su territorio, por someterlo a sus infantiles exigencias y por tener que vivir a la sombra de su voluntad hasta que le placiera; Alejandro exclamaba "_No_" porque estaba el rencor de haber sido traicionado por el amigo que creyó tener, por el aliado y la gran Nación del norte que le inspiró ser mejor persona a base de mentiras y crueles verdades

En ninguna parte de sí existía algo como "_amor_", sólo mero deseo de no haberlo conocido nunca

…

Entonces, una vez, más, intentó que su firme respuesta saliera de su garganta de una vez por todas

_"-No quiero estar contigo, no me gustas y nunca pasará. Todos estaríamos mejor si tu no hubieras aparecido"_

Pero se quedó en su cabeza, flotando y dando vueltas, sin dignarse a transmitirse al sujeto que lo miraba con si no hubiera nada más alrededor

Se recriminó. Se reprochó como nunca. Se odio

¿Por qué no podía exclamar "_No_"?

¿Por qué no desaparecía el vacío de su estómago por verse fijo en esos ojos azules?

…

Y aquello era señal de que "_estaba pensando_"

Una parte de su consciencia que había reprimido durante años se esforzaba por hacer presencia en sus pensamientos

Eso no podía ocurrir. No podía permitir que ocurriera. Todo se iría la mierda si lo dejaba…

Mentir era una opción: diciendo cualquier pendejada podría satisfacerlo

… sin embargo, de esa manera, el único que no lo estaría sería él

Que mintiera todos los días, no significaba que le gustara

Odiaba las mentiras, decirlas, pensarlas, siquiera contemplar la existencia palpable de ellas y su transmisión a través de él mismo… y si decía una en ese momento, no sólo iría contra sus principios, sino que algo peor se le vendría encima

¿Qué debería decir cuando se le acababan las opciones tan catastróficamente?

Estaba en un punto muerto

Lo peor, era que se trataba de una pregunta a la que se le veía imposibilitaba su respuesta

¿Significaba que existía otra?

No podía ser, no podía tenerla, no quería

Eso representaría salir de un método cotidiano y que desmoronaba el mundo concebido

Y en ese caso, lo mejor sería que el propio gringo sacara sus conclusiones a base del silencio que seguía presentándose. Fuera cual fuera, era mejor que continuar en el involuntario examen de consciencia que lo iba quemando hasta enloquecer, en esas débiles frases que ya empezaban a tomar forma y que no eran ni de México o Alejandro

Ya susurraban algo en su oído, una sugerencia que aplacaría a todos

Ofrecía respuestas que podrían llevar aquello a un desenlace tranquilo

Ni una mierda

-Ya lo sabes

Aquello no fue suficiente para el más joven, quien no quitó el gesto serio y de patética súplica

-Quiero oírla de ti

-¿Es por ego? – soltó con voz burlona, indiferente, aunque cargada de una indignación que detonaba suficiente atención al momento - ¿El gran Estados Unidos quiere ver otra vez humillado a su vecino del sur? ¡Por tus putos huevos quieres que lo diga, ¿verdad?

Ira. Mucha ira estaba acumulada… y también tristeza, de una magnitud que nadie podía imaginar

No, no había amor ahí, no existía y no veía a futuro algo parecido

No iba a pasar, no quería

Tenía miedo

Y lo que dijo fue una indirecta de eso, con todo y sus malas palabras

Ya debía ser suficiente

-¡No es así! –se pegó más a él - ¡Tengo que oírlo de ti! ¡¿No lo ves? ¡Después de todos estos días que te la has pasado evitándome y diciéndole a todo el mundo que no somos nada, ¿Qué querías que sintiera? – bajó el rostro hasta recargar la frente en su hombro, todavía acorralándolo con su cuerpo – Si se trata de ti… no quiero que se una ilusión…

No, aunque quisiera, no podía recurrir a una mentira para librarse de él… y ante la imposibilidad de gritarle lo que México y Alejandro reclamaban, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Si lo odiaba, podía ser capaz de decirlo, ¿no?

Pero si era lo contrario, ¿quería decir que aquella verdad no lo era tanto?

…

… a lo mejor era cierto…

Y no, no le dio una respuesta. No era apto decirle una afirmación de unas palabras que no se formaban en él… empero, al no descartarlas, probablemente era porque existía… algo… una efímera oportunidad…

La sugerencia era tan estúpida como increíblemente coherente, y eso le fastidió hasta la verga

Como consecuencia, sólo lo besó: levantó el rostro y atrapó sus labios en una caricia necesitada, profunda, llena de vacío y nerviosismo, aprensión, cariño, y un arrebatador odio consigo mismo que intensificaba aquel acto

Fue muy bien recibido cuando le correspondió casi al instante, abrazándolo fuerte por la cintura y atrayéndolo hacia sí con una posesividad que le arrancó un fuerte suspiro

Encontrarse sofocado por esos brazos, por esa boca, por su cuerpo y la fría pared hacía preciso el momento para aumentar la velocidad y besarse incluso después de que el aire más elemental se les escapó

Las posteriores lamidas tiernas, el toque de sus manos por su espalda y cabello, la forma en que susurró su nombre apenas si tomaron aire para retomar la caricia de labios, fue lo necesario para darle entender que Jones, de una u otra forma, era consciente del dilema en el que se encontraba, y a pesar de que se le escapaba la paciencia con sus dudas ante algo que consideraba obvio, esperaría

Alfred esperaría… pero aquello se encontraba fundado en algo que apenas entendió:

Y es que estaba seguro de que haría el intento por corresponderle

Eso era lo que también gritaba la tercera vez en su cabeza "_Inténtalo_"

No quería hacerlo… aunque parecía que no tenía opción

Él mismo se había dejado sin opciones…

…

Y no, no estaba bien, porque ya estaba "_pensando_", y una vez que empezaba, no se detendría a pesar de que significara su total humillación y el rompimiento de un ciclo que tejía el mundo

…

Pero se había quedado sin otras posibilidades…

Fue su descuido, y tenía que pagar las consecuencias

Hasta él debía pagar por algo tan frívolo

Quizá nada cambiaría y lo mandaría a la puta madre porque le recordaba los tiempos más tristes de su vida

Quizá todo cambiaría y sería feliz por sus atenciones, sus mimos, sus besos apasionados que le quitaban el aliento, que lo hacían ceder ante las caricias que se abrían paso por su camisa, llevándolo también a hacer lo mismo con él, que ya tenía el rostro algo rojo y se había quitado los lentes para tomar sus manos y atraerlas al cierre de su pantalón

Todo se iría a la mierda, al fin y al cabo

Debía pagar por eso


End file.
